The type of tent structures to which the present invention relates is that which is collapsible and provides a temporary shelter from the elements for workers carrying out certain tasks under its protection. Such tents are used, for example, by public utilities service presonnel when working at ground level or in underground installations where the entrance through a manhole must be sheltered. One example of such collapsible tent and frame may be found described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,482 issued May 14, 1974 to Beavers.
It has been found that such tent structures are also extremely useful on utilities pole or ladder. However, as of now, no support bracket has been devised to securely mount these tent structures on above ground supporting structures.